


Hetalia one-shots: 2018 -????

by SouthernLolita



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: 2Ps, America is a Dork (Hetalia), Babies, Character Death, Cheating, Classic Cars, Diapers, Domestic Fluff, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't bring your hate here, Drabble Collection, England is a diaper changing failure, Family Feels, Inspired by Music, Nostalgia, OneShots are my medicine, Pottertalia, Punk, Rating May Change, Romano's Filthy Vocabulary, Sentimental, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Songfic, Tags May Change, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Writer is so done, because pickelhaube, blood in the begonias, burning cars, destroying your feels one chapter at a time, germany is a softy, national pasta day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 16,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernLolita/pseuds/SouthernLolita
Summary: I'm back in the fandom with some fresh new one-shots!





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Secret love - Hunter Hays

So I'm back up in this glorious mess we call the Hetalia fandom. .....what is this madness.

Anyhow, i know you must be thinking (...bro, you got like 2 unfinished works in this fandom?? What is you doin???)  ok yes i know. I'm hoping this will help get the creative juices flowing again. In meantime, enjoy some oneshots. Feel free to suggests pairings here. I may or may not take said suggestions but meh...my story.

 

Oh just a side note. If you're a nit picking Grammar Nazi...bye. I know I'm not perfect I don't have a beta and i I don't want one. So mind what you say that you think is "funny" or "helpful" when really it just comes across as rude and condescending . Enjoy this for what it is or don't.


	2. Secret Love (FRUK*Pottertalia*)

“ _We get so close but we never touch. Gotta wear this mask for just long enough to get away from all the eyes that stare us down.”_

 

Green eyes linger on long elegant fingers across charms class. Every fine turn of the quill is magic. Even outside of an incantation he can't stop watching, wanting, waiting It's a terrible thing and inside he know it.

 

Everyone else in the dorm would say he's mad, would say ' leave that Ravenclaw alone, all they ever do is have their heads in books. They can't possibly understand what it takes to be out in the world.' He knows that not true...now with this Ravenclaw – not Francis.

 

While the blonde may often have his nose in a book; the tomes are often adventures, cookbooks, or art. He loves to experience life and smile. Sometimes it's so annoying and yet... other times its amazing. Because Arthur never learned to smile like that.

 

Coming from an old pure blood family he was taught the value of reserve. Even though he's known to have that famous Kirkland angry streek. It's a stormy kind of anger that starts in rumbles and ends with flashes of rage.

 

Francis see's more in him than his names. Even when the tall beautiful young man talks to his Gryffindor friends who say “ Leave the snake to his dungeon.” He never dose because Francis knows they are more than just their house. They are human with hopes, dreams and aspirations. He wants to be a teacher and Arthur an Aura, Francis believes in his love because even if the other youth's colors are green and gray...Arthur is the braves man he's ever seen.

 

So they sneak out at night long after curfew. Slipping along corridors and behind tapestries through hidden entrances and exit ways. They make sure that they can't be caught from notice me not, to disillusionment spells. Anything is worth a try to sneak past the prying eyes of heads of house, points be damned.

 

They'll meet there at a garden courtyard. A little place forgotten by everyone aside from hogwarts herself, for the grass is still green and the roses still bloom.

 

Francis smiles and touches his cheek. “This is just for us mon amour...just for us.”

 

It's a nice thought, under the moon when lips touch and hands meet. A paradise for hiden lovers who defy the unspoken boundaries and prejudices. A gift of magic for those who know where to look.

 

After enjoying those few stolen hours they retreat to their respective doors to get enough rest for a new day.

 

When morning meets them and the groups head to the Great Hall, there is a subtle glance across the room over the heads of a few first year lions. A simple smile just to say 'I'll see you later'. Perhaps no one sees, perhaps they all do. Nevertheless this is a secret theses walls have kept for the past six years and one continually kept.

 

Through classes there will be a note slipped between palms. Enough to say :  
“Hogsmead this weekend?”   
  
“Yes, definitely.”

 

Once there they find an excuse to get away from their friends and meet in a secluded booth at the hogshead. Sipping too sweet butter beer and laughing over mundane things. Making plans for the lives just ahead of them. Too soon they must return and head off to their separate common rooms.

 

Familiar lies to the rest, a quiet promise held in their hearts. “Just a few more months, and then we'll be free.”

 


	3. Happier (PruHun / AusHun)

He was walking back from the shops when he spotter her, wind blowing a cascade of strawberry blonde curls. Part of him wanted to turn and run – it was too fresh still.

 _It's your own fault. You hurt her, what did you expect?_ His foolish heart whispers, and Gilbert knows it's the truth. Maybe if he had payed attention a little more and argued a little less. Maybe if he hadn't been so intent at always being right and he could have let her win a little more.

Looking back on a failed relationship never really does anyone any good, all the would haves and should haves can't change the past. So he turns back around and holds his head high. Every intention of continuing on until...he sees it.

 

She's not alone.

 

Hand in hand with a tall man with dark hair and glasses. The kind of guy Gil would have called a dork back in school, the kind of guy who probably open doors and..yeah there he goes. Observing as the brunette opens the door to a local bar. Gilbert knows he shouldn't watch this because lets face it, what use is letting the knife in his heart twist a little more.

 

He's always been one to do whats bad for him.

 

What's that Elizabeta always said? “You look for dangers like a bird for worms.”

 

Tugging down his cap he slips into the bar and finds a corner booth far away from the happy couple. They laugh and smile as she listens to him talk about his day. Gilbert listens to, quietly critiquing the poor man at ever word .

 

Hmm, a piano teacher huh? How nerdy... At least I have a manly job...

 

Yet she doesn't seem to care, she smiles and that alone is enough to steal the air from his lungs. Liz was always so beautiful when she smiled at him. Even though they have only been apart a month, looking back he can't remember her smiling for far longer.

She looks so much happier and it hurts.

 

He doesn't wish them ill, for all the pain he feels listening to her voice floating over clinking glasses and other conversations. She means enough to him that he wants her happy. He needs for her to be happy, she deserves.

 

It doesn't make it any easier to see it in person. Sure, all of his friends say he'll get there. However, how do you ? How can find a way to be happy when your happiness leave you? He loves her, and watching as they pay and dawn their coats once again he knows....he'll always love her.

 

There is only one thing Gilbert knows for sure.

 

He was happier with her.

 


	4. Best Part (FRUK)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by Daniel Caesar - Best Part   
> R18 if you squint?   
> Tooth rotting fluff

Morning breaks through the large floor to ceiling windows and litters the bed with warm rays. There is a slow stretch of limbs and a smile felt against the back of a freckled shoulder.

"Git.."  
  
The insult is low and sleepy, lacking any bite. If anything it's warm and endearing. The one whom the soft insult is directed can only chuckle and tighten his hold.

  
"Morning, mon cher"   
  
Francis's voice is raspy in the morning and while Arthur might never admit it out loud - he loves it.  Turning around to look into smiling blue eyes he cant help but roll his eyes  at how smug the frog looks. "Morning.  You could get up you know, make yourself useful?"

"Useful? Oh but I think I could be much more useful right here? No?"  punctuating every word with a kiss, starting on the brit's jaw and working his way down.

The sharp intake of breath above is enough to agree that yes, that is useful. However, Arthur has never been one to just simply state what he wants.

 

"We...we can't just...laze about all day."  
  
"And why not?"

  
Good question, fair and reasonable indeed. Those wondering hands join the pursuit and leave the slighter blonde arching and breathing in shattered gasps.

  
"Francis...we have....we need to...we."  
  
"Hush. You need to Hush." He looks up from placing one more kiss on slender hip bones. "Enjoy this. enjoy us My love. Let me have you today and i promise it will be worth all of the other days you spend so busy."

 

Damn him. Letting his head fall back on the pillow Arthur already knows he's lost this fight. Was it ever really one worth fighting at all? Surely there is worth things than this? Considering whens going on below the duvet...yes there are much worse.

 

"Just..oh bloody hell.. yes.. yes. Today, just today."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am challenging to write songs while listening to random mixes. These will be very short little vignettes cause i'm just writing off the cuff.


	5. Fucking Perfect (Spamano)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by - Fucking perfect - P!nk 
> 
> part of my mini song drabbles Enjoy

"Get out! GET OUT YOU BASTARD!"

Another bottle sales past and smashes against the wall leaving puddles of wine and broken glass. The mess isn't nearly as bad as it could be, Antonio was positive that there was a worse sight just before him. A young man who was feeling so  shattered and all he could do was stand there and take the rage, because leaving Lovino now wasn't an option.

"I SAID GET OUT! WHY AREN'T YOU LEAVING ALREADY! CAN"T YOU FUCKING HEAR!" his voice cracks and tears are streaming.

"I won't leave you." Antonio wouldn't dare take another step closer lest shoes come flying next. No matter how long it takes though he'll stand here. He'll listen to the ranting and raving because sometimes that's what Lovi needs. It's better that the younger man take out his anger like this than on himself. Antonio has seen both sides of this coin and a few smashed bottles of sangria is a small price to pay. "I'm here Lovi, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"You should....you sho..uld.." Lovino crumbles to to floor and tugs at his hair. "Why would you stay...WHY! All i ever do is treat you like shit you should leave! Go be happy with someone better....some one like Feli..."  
  
"I don't want him mi amore..I want you." He approaches now because the atmosphere is fading from the crackling anger and seeing Lovi here looking so broken is breaking him too. "You're perfect, to me you are always perfect." Soft words spoken into the crown of the slighter males hair. "You're perfect to me Lovi..my lovi."

Tomorrow they will have a lot to clean up, but tonight it's just them and this moment. It's just taking shelter in the arms of the one person who doesn't shy away from snarky attitudes and sharp words. 

 

Sometimes love is sweet, sometimes its difficult and it hurts. But it's always worth it.


	6. Summertime Sadness *Pottertalia* (DenNor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Summer time saddens - Lana Del Ray

Matthias stared at the locked and warded door that led down into Lukas' home potions Lab. It had been forever already and at this rate they would be leaving after sundown. Knowing Lucas they wouldn't even leave then, the Ravenclaw would likely use some excuse about how 'he needed to expose the brew to moonlight and watch it until the color shifted and then remove it from the silvery beams less the whole concoction be ruined.'

Yeah that sounded like him.

The Dane sat with his back to the door glaring at a rather snooty portrait of Lukas's gran who truly didn't approve of him or his 'wild muggle looking hairdo'. Thankfully the crusty old bitty was too absorbed in her needle point to give him too much grief at the moment.

  
The young man let his head thump rhythmicly on the door toying with the box nestled in his pocket. The Gryffindor had been planning this for months. They would be finishing their 7th year in less than a month now, and he wanted to make it official before so they could marry before all of their friends went off to their chosen career paths. He wanted to see that ring securely on Luca's slender skilled hands before the other young man went into his potions Mastery training. They would be apart for a few months with Matthias in the aura program.

With luck they would Marry by next fall.

  
Yet luck... isn't always on the side of love.

 

The house rocked with a loud boom from below. Portraits falling from the walls and cups sliding from the cupboards. Yet none of that mattered.  
  
"LUKAS!" HE kicked and shouted at the door before frantically using every unlocking charm he knew before the door finally gave way falling inward and sliding halfway down the stairs.

Matthias felt his heart fluttering like a trapped owl as he took the steps two at a time batting away the thick smoke. "LUKAS! Merlin's teeth! Lukas answer me!"

 

There wasn't going to be an answer.

 

"No...No...NO! Lukas!" He gathered up the too still body from the center of the room, blood coating the side of the one beautiful face and matted into the one fair blonde hair. "Luc..please..please. you can't be dead..please...please."

 

 

> _~The ones that love us, never truly leave us~_

 

 


	7. Diaper disaster (FACE)

"Mon duie...it can not be that bad." Francis said bouncing Matthew in his arms while Arthur was attempting to change their son Alfred.

"Oh...i say....why..ugh...oh i can't i cant..." gagging and retching as the little boy giggled and kicked.

The Frenchman rolled his eye, he had already changed Matthew and while it wasn't sunshine and roses he hadn't cut up nearly this much of a fuss. "You are over exaggerating."  
  
"The hell I'm not...oh bloody hell it's up his back! how..how did you do this and why is it that color...oh its in my nose....god save the queen..." Arthur turned an impressive shade of green and stepped back . "He's yours frog you do it."  
  
"He's yours as well, in case you forgot. I have already changed Matthew you will do your part."

"My part! my part is not that part!" he gestured to the now open nappy and baby who was starting to become less than please with the cold air.  Alfred was whimpering and kicking pathetically on the changing table.

 

"Arthur..you said you would. You are a man of your word are you not?"

 

oh that sneaky frog...using his British honor against him.

 

"I hate you."  
  
Arthur moved in once more stifling a coughing gag and turned his head while quickly snatching the soiled nappy and throwing the offending bundle into the bin. "Oh my eyes...my eyes are watering..this is foul! What have you fed him? That ...bloody awful french food look what it's done."  
  
  
"Don't forget to use the wipes."  
  
  
"Bloody well have too! its pasted on!" Arthur complained loudly while trying to not breath and clean the squirmy infant. Finally the deed was done and a clean diaper was fastened into place.

 

Arthur flapped back into the rocker and looked pale. "Never again...you hear me? Never again."

 

The older blonde just chuckled and tucked both babies into their cribs. If Arthur thought he was getting out of this that easily, he had another thing coming.


	8. Fetch me mien Pickelhaube (PruCan)

Gilbert was attached to his past a little more than normal people. Ok...he was a hoarder, but don't tell him that.

Uniforms, tools, weapons, recipes, you name it he had it in random storage bins and cardboard boxes all over his 'lair of awesome' aka - Germany's basement. Of course his little brother knew and begrudgingly allowed the vast collection to take up space and gather dust.

  
Other people however? Well, they learned to love Prussia and all of his little quirks.

One of these such people was Canada. 

* * *

"Fetch me mien pickelhaube!!!" 

Matthew looked up from the oven to see an agitated Prussia stomping into the kitchen. "You're what?"  
  
Gilbert rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Mien Pickelhaube...I need it."  
  
Indigo eyes narrowed in question, his poor mind running over what it in the hell a pickelhaube could plausibly be. "You want....a jar of pickles?"

"What the hell will I do with a jar of pickles! Birdie this is serious!" He growls punctuating each word with a fist in his open palm. "I need to demand respect und strike fear! I need mien Pickelhaube."

 

The blank stare should have been enough of a clue that Matthew didn't know what in sweet maple that was, thankfully he was skilled  enough at dealing with his scatter brained brother to fake it. "Oh...of course, um...give me a second."

  
Placated Prussia headed off into the living room leaving Canada enough time to consult google.

 

"Um Gil, why do you need a spiked helmet exactly?"

  
The silvery haired man pointed at Kumajiro, "Your bear is looking at me with disrespect! I will show him how powerful und awesome I am.:"

  
"Right...or, Kumachicka..come here boy time to go outside." the little bear toddle off toward the front door where his owner let him out. 

 

Gilbert wiggled down into the sofa and glared at the closed door, "Ja ok, ....still want mien pickelhaube."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly....i just like the word Pickelhaube


	9. Proving your love (FRUK)

* * *

Arthur refused to believe him, no matter how many times Francis said "I love you." He never believed it. 

"Prove it. If you this isn't just some bloody joke to then prove it."  This was the ultimatum, he wasn't going to be apart of another prank for the idiot frog and his equally embarrassing friends.

Thinking that this was more than enough to send the flamboyant blonde packing, he wasn't prepared for the older man to call his bluff. "How?"

Alright, if that cheese eating surrender monkey wanted to play he would play. "Eat my cooking. A whole plate, if you love me you'll do it with a smile and not a single word of complaint from your prat mouth."

Francis looked hesitant but the taller male steeled his nerves and lifted his chin. "I accept your terms mon amore."

Surely this fool had a death wish, even Arthur knew his own cooking was sketchy at best and toxic at worst. The only think he could decently manage was a cup of tea of a bowl of custard. Anything that required more effort - well that was a hit or miss if you might need a trip to the A&E . "Oh...right...fine then...I'll...I'll just be a tick then." Arthur bustled off into the kitchen and consulted the contents of his fridge and icebox.

Meanwhile,

Francis was wringing his hands sitting at the Brits kitchen table. Was he honestly ready for this? How many cases of food poisoning had he helped Arthur through? Compounded what he knew of the other Kirkland's - the lot of them were disasters in the kitchen. Nonetheless, he was going to do this. Years of convincing and kind words had barely gotten his foot in the door and barely in the good graces of the green eyed man.  He had to do this.

Around 40mins and a plume of smoke later. Arthur emerged from the kitchen holding a plate of something brown and smoking.

Maybe it wasn't too late to ask for an antacid...or a last will in testament.

"Well. There it is."

 

Indeed there it was. Francis looked at the plate and took up his knife and fork. This was the moment of truth, his taste buds would hopefully die with the first die. Just commit suicide on his tongue before he finished chewing. That was no such luck, the burnt outer layer and raw center of the fish was somewhere between fiberglass and clay in consistency.  Still he chewed, soldiering on bite after bite, telling himself this would be worth it. The chips were not much better, one would think that chopped bits of potatoes couldn't be that difficult. By the looks of the uniform frys he could guess they were not even homemade. All Arthur had to do was but them in the oven, hell even the microwave - so why were they black!  They tasted like burnt chalk...if one could burn chalk.

 

All the while Arthur found himself cringing along bit for bite. Francis was sitting there cleaning his plate all the while sweating and looking paler by the moment. Still the other man didn't even pause, only stopping to take delicate sips of water. 

"Frog...Francis..you don't have to.." he started to say as the other man only lifted his hand and smiled.

 

"I do, mon ange. I will show you how much you mean to me. I love everything about you, your hair, your eyes, even your temper." He pause taking another bite. "I will love you enough to do this as well."

 

By the end Francis looked a mess but the dinner was complete and not a single joke to the flavor had  been made.  Arthur couldn't believe it, not even his own family would eat his cooking, yet here was this man who had on and off been little more than an annoyance and occasionally a friend. The Brit sat down and pushed the plate away, dipping the napkin in the water glass and dappling the damp cloth on the other mans sweat dappled brow. "You great idiot...you shouldn't have you know. Now you're going to be ill and what will i do with you?"

"Nurse me back to health?" Francis said hopefully.

"i suppose i shall have to huh? Can't let my bloody boyfriend die."


	10. National Pasta day (GerIta)

It was a beautiful day, the most wonderful kinds of day...it was National Pasta day.

Feliciano was skipping around the house singing along to the top 40 pop charts while scents of basil and rosemary permeated the kitchen. The happy sounds and scents lighting on a gentle fall breeze and wafting through the house.

Ludwig would like to say he was far to used to this to even look up from his paperwork, yet time and again he always did. While the blonde may look so strict to those around him there was a sudden softness around his eyes as he listened. It was amazing how such small things could make Feliciano happy. How that happiness could affect anyone and everyone around him. The severe German included.

Leaving his work unfinished, Ludwig walked toward the kitchen and leaned against the whitewashed door jam. He would never get tired of this, no mater the years they spent together or apart it was days like this that made what they had feel like he could go on like this forever. If this moment never ended he could die and live in it as his heave. An eternity of listening to this angel voice, letting his eyes take in lean muscle and tan skin covered in a thin white shirt and fitted trousers. He'd die today to hold on to this.

"I hope your hungry Luddy!" Feliciano said with a smile as he bustled around the kitchen. "It's my favorite day of the year you know!"

"Ja I know."

 

The Italian looked up and noticed the soft smile on his lovers face. He loved when Ludwig smiled." You look happy Luddy, did you finish your work?"

"Nien...I...just found something better to look at."

 


	11. A Prussia Point Presentation (Prussia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....because Powerpoint

Gilbert was pretty excited about learning new technology. He loved his smart phone, tablets, gaming consoles and computers.

Not like he did anything productive with technology but heck, it's not like he had to do paperwork anymore. Speaking of, he was currently watching his little brother pouring over documents and photos for the next world meeting. Apparently, Germany had to make some sort of big presentation.

"Ugh...West...I'm bored."

"Then go outside. Some of us have to work to do."

"Work is so unawesome."

Ludwig turned around and narrowed his gaze behind his thin wire frames. "That maybe true but I still have to do it. If you are not going to be helpful then leave."

Prussia looked over at the screen of colored slides doted with text and boring graphs. "Please. I could do way better than that. " He said rolling his eyes.

 

Germany decided to call his bluff. "Is that so? Then by all means, you make the presentation." Okay he wasn't actually going to let Prussia do this, at least not during his time. Maybe he'd humor his brother and let the other mess about with the program for a while then get bored. If nothing else it would give Gilbert something to focus on and who knows, maybe he would make something worth watching....no it would probably be about beer. 

 

So Ludwig saved his work on a flash drive and gave up the office computer to his now over excited brother. Honesty, he could get more done upstairs anyway...as long as Italy wasn't there.

 

Maybe Germany really should have thought this through, maybe he should have watched Prussia's final slide show before saying "Ja you can bring it." Maybe he could have done alot of things that he didn't do. As they say, hind sight is 20/20 .

So when Prussia took the podium, blessedly during a break thus leaving the meeting room half empty, Germany didn't think it could possibly be this bad.

 

 

"Sup LOOZAS! Prepare your unawesome eye holes!"

 

The screen spun and a shower of animated stars gave way to the title screen

**REASONS PRUSSIA IS AWESOME**

****

Germany wanted to crawl in a hole and die. 

 

  * Sexy Awesome face
  * 


"JA! just look at that bone structure! Those shoulders!"

  * Awesome bod
  *   



"And those abs! A feast for the eye!"

 

Ludwig wanted to stop this but it was like a slow train wreak. Horrifying and yet you can't look away.

  * cooking skill
  * 


"Big brother Prussia that's -a just a pot of potatoes..."  
  
"Shut your unawesome mouth!"

  * Awesomely Talented !
  * 


"Ja that's right lip skills! I could ell you so many stories! Canada knows what i'm talking about."  
  
  
"ENOUGH!" Germany jumped up before his brother got anymore graphic or embarrassing as it was.

 

The lesson here was, don't challenge Prussia to go things unless you have no fear of what you may see or hear.


	12. You Outta Know (FrUk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by You outta know by Alanis Morisette. and every one whose ever cheated on me...yeah lol

 

"Bastard.....that Bastard."

There's a phrase that comes to mind here, 'spitting mad', sometimes it's thrown out there far to easily but in this instance it was true. This was that kind of anger that starts at the bottom of your feet and tingles across your nerve endings like fire. When anger boils over into rage and becomes something else all together. The kind of feeling that has you grinding your teethe and swearing out every curse word you know and inventing a few others. 

That dear friends is exactly how Arthur Kirkland felt the moment he found out his boyfriend of four years was cheating.

 

Now, there is a lot of things people chose to do when they are wronged. They can sit for hours and cry, pullout their journals and let the pen bleed their broken hearts onto the pages. They can pick up a brush and paint every stroke of sorrow onto canvas. Some people take that betrayal and birth creativity.   
Others might go to a friend or family member, talk out their frustrations and look for a safe place to grieve the death of a relationship gone awry. Eventually, they come out the other side feeling better for the other bond in their lives and may even try again to find that special someone out among the masses.   
Some, ...well some take a far more violent approach to avenging their tattered hearts.

 

Arthur was more of that last type.

 

"I'll how that manky prat...oh hell yeah I'll show him to keep his bloody prick in his trousers."

Eyeing the brand new 1989 Chevy Camero that Francis received as gift (shut up and go away present) from his father (distant a-hole he only speaks to twice a year). The shiny red paint just called to him, the leather interior and tinted glass sang a siren song that sounded an awful lot like squeaking bed springs.

An evil little smirk curled onto the young mans lips as he griped a crowbar with both hands.  "Lets see how you like this twat!"

 

The first slam of metal on metal was so utterly satisfying he had to follow it up with another, and another, "Is he a bloody pervert like me?" He shouted smashing the passenger side mirror off. ""Lets see that little pillock go down on you in a theater!"

 

"LIAR BLEEDIN LIAR YOU ARE!" The tire tool crashed through the windows passenger and front. Glass shattering like spider webs as it splinted across and particles rained inside.

 

Arthur heaved and kicked at the doors, digging the flat edge into the paint growling. "I bet ya think of me when you fuck."

It wasn't enough..no no he needed a grand gesture for when Francis came back to the shotty little studio flat they shared.  "Yeah...you'l remember me.."

 

When Francis finally reappears  it was a shock to say the least. His beautiful car mashed to pieces and Artur standing there casually thumping a pack of smoke in his palm.

"What the hell have you done!!"

 

"What have I done? That's rich..that your slag in the car? Tell him to come out and enjoy the show. " He crooned lighting the fag between his lips.

 

Francis then noticed the thick stench of petrol splashed allover his beloved Camaro. "You....your crazy..You wouldn't!"

 

"I didn't think you would either...guess we both get a surprise." The Brit commented before flipping the cigarette at the smashed vehicle sending it up in flames.


	13. FACE: Sorting Day! (Pottertalia)

When most of your family works at Hogwarts, sorting day can get kind of competitive.

This was even more so true for the Bonnefoy-Kirkland twins. Alfred and Matthew had a hard enough time growing up in the castle since both of their fathers where heads of house, the constant stream of students and every odd occurrence that wold crop up every year.  Now that they were turning 11 it meant that they would have to sit through the same classes that they had been raised hearing their parents complain about.

Of course, the boys were still excited. They would finally get their wands and best of all, Quiddich! For their parents and extended family, the boys sorting meant something completely different.

* * *

"oy...they'll be Gryffindors no doubt about it!" Alister proclaimed as he filled into the great hall. He was more than ready to welcome his little nephews into his house, and to stick it to his little snake brother. 

Arthur of course just stuck up his nose at the idea. "Clearly you haven't had to deal with them everyday. Alfred I'm sure will be a slytherin, the boy may be crass but he loves being number one at everything. That takes cunning."

"Oh mon cher! do not forget about mon Matthieu, he will be a lovely little eagle all in blue, like moi!" Francis commented with a flourish. he didn't bother correcting Arthur where their other son was concerned because honestly, he thought Alister was right and didn't want to burst his husbands bubble on the hope of having another Slytherin in the family.

  
As the sorting began and each table applauded as another promising young mind joined their ranks, quiet a few eyes at the staff table were linger on two little blondes awaiting their turn.

Both boys were smiling and chatting with the other young witches and wizards. Arthur and Francis had always been very sure to reinforce that while house rivalry was healthy, it was not to be taken so far to become house prejudice. The legendary school had been down that road years ago and it was a surprise the old castle still stood.

Even with all the tribulations to befall her, Hogwarts remained a beacon of learning and would open her arms to this generation as she had so many before them.

 

"Alfred Bonnefoy-Kirkland!"

 

Alfred jumped up as his name was called. His palms sweating as he took a seat on the stool and the floppy old hat was droped on head.

_"Hmmm....interesting. Plenty of ambition here, and resourceful too.. a little bit cunning but green wouldn't suit you."_

The boy blinked in the dark created by the hats drooping brim. "You.. how do you know all that."

_"Hmmph, I've been doing this for centuries boy now let me see. Yes yes, you have creativity that much is true, smarts to mach but I'm not sure about blue."_

"please not Huffelpuff... I mean, nothing wrong with those dudes it's just...their team sucks."

The hat wiggled a moment and let out what might have been a chuckle.  " _Courage and bravery, foolhardy to boot. No choice but to send you to  GRYFFINDOR!"_

 

The room cheered, a certain redhead Kirkland a bit more than most. Arthur slid down in his seat and Francis did his best to comfort him. "That's alright mon ange, you can't win all the time." 

Arthur just snorted and folded his arms. "Sod off frog. And don't gloat."

 

"Matthew Bonnefoy-Kirkland!"

 

Arthur just rolled his eyes and looked over at how smug the bloody Frenchman looked right now. Matthew was quiet and studious, it wouldn't be a surprise really they all had know this was coming and now Francis would Lord this over him.

It just was Fair..it really just wasn't-

 

"SLYTHERIN!"

 

 

"What..." Arthur glance up to see the hat being lifted off Matthews fair little head as the boy scampered off to the green clad table. "What...." He wasn't the only one who looked utterly dumb struck at the moment. Poor Francis looked ready to eat his own hand.

 

"I'm not surprised." Arthur's elder sister Molly said from her place on the other side of Alister. " Ye forget little Mattie's no angel love, he just doesn't get caught as much as Alfie."

 

 


	14. Heimlich Hugs (PrucCan)

There's a lot of things that people can find cute about other people. Human being's have an odd sense of what they do and do not find attractive. It can be as simple as the color of someones eyes or hair to the shape of a nose or even height.  Some people can fall in love with a smile or a laugh.

But could you fall in love with something awful?

* * *

Matthew was sitting in a cafe in East Berlin just enjoying the summer sun. He had been backpacking across Europe with his brother for the last six month. This morning he was enjoying breakfast alone as Alfred had been a little too into trying German beer the night before. 

The young Canadian was just tucking into his breakfast when he heard a sound from across the cafe. Two men where entering, one with a rather nasally voice. it was enough to draw attention to man with his stark white hair. He was tall and well built with fair skin and eyes.  Matthew felt his cheeks heat up as he turned around.  He wasn't nearly confident enough to say hello.  Still, he almost wanted to, but what would he say?

He started going through possible things, the standard. "Hello I'm Mathew" or "Sup..I'm Mat" no that last one sounded more like Alfred. Maybe he could ask him something instead. What if he doesn't like tourists, some people were like that.

However, before Matthew could make a choice on what to say he heard a gut wrenching sound.   
  
Looking back over to the table where the two men where sitting Matthew was shocked to see the pale haired man red in the face making some horrid wheezing hacking sound while the blonde across from him just sat there frowning.

 

"Oh my Maple...He's choking." Matthew jumped out of his chair and was across the cafe faster than you can say Hockey Season.

Mathew of course had taken First-aid in college and the Heimlich maneuver was among the lessons he made sure to have down. Considering how Alfred liked to inhale his food it had come on handy more than once (Once a week honestly). So there he was with his arms around a stranger groping and practically humping the poor man while the other tall blonde man was trying desperately to stop him.

 

"He is not choking! He just sounds like a Dummkopf!!"

  
The pale male was flailing in his arms and Matthew felt mortified. "I...oh eh...I'm so sorry." Matthew quickly let go and stepped back, his face turning as red as his north face backpack. "I...I just thought..."  
  
  
"Well, I guess if the Awesome me was dying I would say thank you. " The man said rubbing his chest. "Don't look so worried little birdie"

 

Matthew looked up from where he was hopping the floor would open up and swallow him. "I am really sorry. I'm Mathew by the way."

 

"Gilbert." The thrust out his hand with a large grin. "You are very strong." he winked. "I like that." 

 

Maybe this wasn't such a terrible mistake after all.

 

 


	15. Living Dead girl (2pAusHun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by – Living Dead Girl – Rob Zombie

Roland was a man of...eccentric tastes, this was true for everything from his home, his style his music, and his taste in women. In all honesty he'd only ever lusted after one woman. A Hungarian wild cat named Julia. There was one hitch in his plan however in wooing the lovely lady into his arms.

She was dead.

 

“Nothing a little necromancy can't fix.” he thought. Well when you run in those circles, one can achieve nearly anything. There is something to be said for the phrase ' Just because you can, doesn't mean you should.'

 

When it comes to having a zombie girlfriend, that also meant you had to be rather careful with the security system. He loved sweet Julia of course, and with care and a little creative maintenance she was just as beautiful as she ever was. Well there was that one time he forgot to close the back door and she managed to amble out and killed the gardener. What a mess that was. Blood and entrails strode from the hedges clear into the house. But he couldn't very well scold the little darling when he found there sitting in puddle chewing on what must have been a liver.

 

“Julia darling, what have I told you about table manners!”

 

The shock collar came in handy in training her not to get bitey with her master, not that Roland didn't like it rough. However Oliver was very clear about how terribly contagious she would be for the first year or so. The Brit had suggesting keeping her mouth sewn shut but that simply wouldn't do.

Love knows no bounds after all, not even death.

 


	16. The Truth (RusAme)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by The Truth – Jason Aldean

In the afternoon amber lights of the bar he smiles and makes pleasant conversation with friends. He can smile and laugh like nothing hurts. But the truth is....

 

….the truth is in broken bottles on hotel walls and piles of old photographs. The truth is...missing someone so bad that it aches in that deep broken part of his soul.

 

The truth is blue eyes and shaking hands that can't quite pick up the phone and say “I'm sorry, I still love you.”

 

Tomorrow he'll pack up and head on down the road because it's easier than going back to an empty house. Going out to the west coast where the sun always shines and his skin turns gold to match the shine in his hair.

 

“You look good.” his friends will say. They won't notice the light tremor or how much thinner he's gotten in recent months. Then again, the truth is... when you're living on whiskey and Marlboros, it's hard to look much better.

 

The truth is on those nights when he's looking up at the northern sky with tears in his eyes and screaming out at the darkness. “ If you ever loved me! Please have some mercy on me!”

 

No one really wants the truth. Because the truth hurts, the truth is why he's halfway across the world instead of right where he wants to be.

 


	17. Oppsie baby (FACE)/Prucan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mpreg.

Mattie could honestly say he had never really been afraid of his fathers. Arthur's bark was honestly worse than his bite, and as for Francis well....the most threatening thing about him was his love for hair care products, which was borderline obsession.

That was before he was old enough to date, and he met Gilbert.  It's funny how parents react to their kids significant others, no mater how old they are. Even if its been literal centuries.

You would think if you were smart enough and responsible enough to consider the thoughts and feelings of an entire country, then you would be ready for a serious relationship.

Unfortunately, personifications had a funny way of aging and in France and England's eyes, little Canada was little more than a moody teenager. America was bad enough, now they had to contend with ( in Arthur's words) 'That bloody Prussian sniffing around.'

If they didn't even like him dating Prussia, they were really not going to like this.

 

* * *

It was hard enough coming to grips with the truth of his current situation. After he had though, Canada wasn't even that upset. Sure this would be a big change and it would mean a lot of new responsibilities for him and for Gilbert, but this was a good thing. Now if he could just get his parents to feel the same way. 

 

"Mon fili! Matthieu how are you darling!" Francis rose up from his chair leaving his cup of tea and morning paper behind to hug his son.  "It has been far to long you know! You must not work yourself to hard!"

"Oh don't worry papa, I plan on resting a lot more often."

Arthur grumbled from behind his needle point. "Should make bloody Prussia pull some weight. Not like he's got much to do these days. Freeloader."

 

"Well actually, he's going to be busy soon. We both will."

 

At this both of the older men looked up with questioning glances. It was now or never.

  
"um...you see. You both are going to be ...Grandparents."

 

Arthur suddenly looked as green as his uniform. "Tell me you're getting a dog."

 

Canada laughed nervously, "Non.."

 

"I'm going to kill Gilbert....I trusted him with mon petite, he had betrayed me.."   
  
"PAPA NO!" 

 

Thankfully, Francis didn't make it too far out of the house before being bodily drug back inside, mostly because Arthur said he couldn't kill Gilbert yet, he wanted a shot at him first. All things considered Canada felt like this could have gone a lot worse.

 

Now he just needed to tell Gilbert.


	18. Be our Guest (Face Family)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "Be our guest" from beauty and the beast

 

"Papa do the song do the song!!" Two happy little voices cheered from the breakfast table.

 

Ever since the boys had seen a recent animated movie they truly could not get enough of their french father singing one of the popular songs from the film. It was too perfect in their little eyes. Really, who was Francis to deny the adorable little ones, plus..he had a fantastic singing voice if he did say so himself.

 

Which he did.

 

  
"I suppose, since you have both been such good boys!"

 

"Oh bloody..."  Arthur, the boys other father, murmured behind his morning paper. He had had enough of this frenchy sing along ages ago.

 

 

**"Me fils, it is with deepest pride**  
 **And greatest pleasure that I welcome you this morning!"  
** Francis  began with a bow and a flourish, all the while Arthur glaring above his paper.

  
**"And now I invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair**   
**As the Kitchen proudly presents**   
**Your Breakfast!"**

The Frenchman always made a point to change up the words every time.  On the one hand it was rather charming, on the other (very british hand) it was even more annoying that the original song.  The children however gazed on with wrapt attention. 

 

**Be our guest, be our guest**   
**Put our service to the test**   
**Tie your napkin 'round your neck, petits**   
**let Papa provide the rest!**

  
**"Un tartine, sweet La confiture**   
**Why, I only live to serve**   
**Don't Try the scones their not delicious"**

 

"Hey frog there's nothing wrong with my scones!!!" Arthur protested while the boys just laughed

 

Frances leaned in and faux whispered  
 **"Don't believe me, Look at the dishes"  
**

Pointing use the slight burnt smudges on the table wear. 

 

 

**I can sing, I can dance**  
 **After all, I am from France!**  
 **And my cooking is never second best!**  
 **Go on, try it Lapin!  
** He sang sliping around the table to offer a bite to his very reluctant husband along with a kiss on the cheek.

 

  
**"Take a glance and then you'll**   
**Be our guest oui, our guest**   
**Be our guest!!!"**

 

 

The twins cheered and clapped as their papa took a bow, setting plates before each of them "That's enough now my darlings. Eat your food then you may go play."

 

Arthur smirked sipping his tea for a moment, eyeing the frenchman after such a silly display, "Hurry up boys. Then out in the garden with you, no coming in for at least an hour."

 

"Oh an hour Cherie?"Francis smiled over his own coffee. "A bit sure of yourself hmm?"

 

"You'll see just how sure I am."

 

 

 

 


	19. Hold the Light (FRUK)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by - Dierks Bentley
> 
> AN: I admit this isn't very good but meh. I'm in a dark mood right now

He'd spent days in the dungeon, dirty and beaten with men not even from his lands. Having known this was coming Francis had done all he could to save some of his people. Yes, perhaps the aristocracy was jaded in it's decadence. Perhaps mistakes had been made, yet seeing people fighting in the streets, blood treed underfoot. Women and children who held no guilt aside from the wealth of their family.

Maybe he was on the wrong side, maybe he was blind, but the heart wants what it wants.  Francis had spend too long away and in his own heaven, a secluded cottage in the countryside with his lover. Enjoying those years of peace when they could finally speak to each other with out screaming. Things had been so beautiful in those days.

Now there was nothing but fire and smoke.

They drug him out of the cell at down,barefoot and beaten. Perhaps they had figured out who he was, someone in the military who had survived maybe? It wasn't as if he would die easily but still. Francis wasn't in any hurry to see his life end, despite being a nation.

"Francis Bonnefoy! you are guilty of being a traitor!" A voice rang out front of him. raising his head to the blinding morning haze it took a moment for his vision to clear. A group of men with muskets lined up before a stone wall.

 

A firing squad.

 

They knew, how they knew did not matter. Charges where laid out plain, they felt he was consorting with the enemy a deviant of the worst order. There was nothing he could say or do. Shouts through the crowd that they should 'find the British dog and string him up too'

 

"NO!" The Frenchmen shouted. Struggling against his captors. "Don't you dare ! "

 

He was thrown to the ground and kicked. The men laughed and cheered as he beaten. He took it, he'd take it all if it kept Arthur safe. 

* * *

 "Have you any last words traitor?" 

 

Francis shook his head and looked to the sky. "I will see you again my love. I pray it will not be long."

 

The ring of gunfire sent nesting birds into the sky, the gun powder hazing in the misty morning light as a single body crumbled against a stone wall. They would throw him into a pine crate and leave him at the border. A gift for the  English.

 

Arthur would weep at what he saw. Every decade brought with it new and terrible ways for a man to die, this was no exception. He knew the blonde would come back, yet each time the man was always a little bit different. That was their fate, you could not live such a long life and cheat death so many times and remain the same. Those blue eyes would be a bit duller, his smile a little slower to come.

They may not always like each other, but it was in these moments they knew. Love never dies.

 

 


	20. Musical Chatroom Madness

_America has entered the Chat.  
Norway  has entered the Chat._   
_Norway has entered the Chat._   
_Russia has entered the Chat._   


America: Um....Norway bro..so i was on youtube and shit...you care to explain this shit to me.

 

_America Links (What does the fox say)_   


 

Denmark:LOL NORGE WTF

Russia: I did not now you like furrys Norway, how cute.

Norway: Shut up Russia, as if you can even talk.

 

_Norway Links (Chum Drum Bedrum)_   


 

_America: The fuck Ivan...is that that what happens when a human wacks into a sock puppet!  
Demark: ROFL BUUUUUURN_

 

_Russia: :( we do not speak of this...._

 

 _France has entered the Chat._  
England has entered the Chat.  


 

America:Sup old dudes!

Denmark: France, England scroll up!!!

Norway: Please don't

Russia: Da..:(

 

France:....what am I watching...

England: Oh please frog you've done worse.

Denmark:DO TELL!!!

America: LINK LINK LINK!!!!

France: But mon ange! you promised!!!

 

_England has linked (Thank heaven for little girls)_

__

 

America:....i feel dirty.

France: THAT IS NOT WHAT IT IS ABOUT!!! IT IS FATHERLY!

Russia: That is how it starts.

Denmark: Yeah. Norge calls me daddy.

Norway:-_- ....I'm going to kill you.

England: TMI

 

_Norway has linked (Barbie girl)_

__

 

_Denmark: That's half yours and I like that song._

_Norway: You would..._

_America: Hey I like it too!_

_Russia: Fredka that is not compliment._

_America: What you tryna say big boy!!_

_England: He's saying your taste in music sucks....which i have been saying for years._

 

_France has linked (My humps)_

__

_France: Case in point_

 

_America: LEAVE FERGIE ALONE!!_

Denmark:....isn't this what you danced to drunk at my house?

Norway:He did.

Russia: Mine too. and other things ^_^*

 

England :What.....

 

America: SHUSH! EVERYONE LOOK HOW EMBARRASSING ENGLAND IS!

 

_America has linked (Rock Dj)_

__

Norway: ....

Denmark: This is nightmare fuel

France: ...why...why

Russia: I like it.

England: The 90's were dark ok!!

 

 


	21. Fashion Clash  Chatroom

_China has entered the chat_

_Canada has entered the chat_

_America has entered the chat_

_France has entered the chat_

 

France: Finally a subject I excel at! Fashion!!!!

China: I think not. My people know true beauty.

America: ....dude...no

China: China invented Fashion!!!

 

America: ...then explain this shit.   
  
America has linked  


 

China: you face need...protection...

 

Canada:...are they robbing the ocean?

America:OOOOOOOOOOO good one bro

Canada: Tnx ^_^

 

China: At least my people not scary demon children!!!! Like you Canada!  
_china has shared_

 

 

Canada: Sclera tattoos are a form of self expression...

France:....it is a form of possession mon fili, don't show England he will have a priest at your door.

America: BRO......I kinda want it...I could be demon dean!!!!

Canada: Alfred no..this isn't for cosplay its permanent.

 

_England has entered the chat_

 

England: My moral senses were tingling

America: no worries Iggy I was just about embarrass frenchy poo!

England: Carry on

 

_America has shared_

 

France:....it looks much nicer in person

England: Yes and I'm sure the Dark Lord under there is also very nice

Canada: Shots fired

 

France: Mon Ange...you have forced my hand

_france has shared_

 

America:.......HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

_England has left the chat_

 

France: Oh and America, you are not much better

_France has shared_

 

Canada: I like it

China: YOu would.

America: LEAVE BRITNEY ALONE!

 

_France has left the chat_

_China has left the chat_

_Canada has left the chat_

_America has left the chat_

 

 

 

 


	22. I dreamed an OWW! (prucan)

 

 

Mathew was dreaming, and it was beautiful.  Soft skin and kiss swollen lips, a gravely east German accent whispering sweetly perverse things into his ear.

 

"Mmmmm Gilly..." He moans softly rolling over pressing his face against the pillow.

 

He was so lucky to have Gilbert in his life and feel so much love from the energetic man. Gilbert could be kind and even considerate when he wanted to, even if no one else thought he was capable of it.  Mathew smiles  dreaming about making breakfast and strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind. 

 

A mid the wonder the sweet  blur of his slumbering mind the slight shift in the mattress didn't register. What did register was the resounding SMACK against the left side of his face.

Mathew shot up just as the pale hand slid away from his temple and flopped on the pillow that once occupied his head. There across from him was the gallant prince he was just dreaming off......drooling and mumbling something about beer before farting.

 

Yeah, this what love is.  Laughing, loving, living, getting accidentally slapped in your sleep and occasionally dutch ovened.

 

Fortunately for Gilbert, Mathew wouldn't change it for anything.


	23. I want crazy (PRUCAN)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by I want crazy by Hunter Hayes

For too many months they had been beating around the proverbial bush with clandestine meetings and coffee in different cites. Long walks spent talking about the world, the past and on some beautiful occasions – the future.

Stolen kisses in hotel elevators and notes passed under the meeting table.

 

“It's just not so easy” Mathew had said the last time he saw him. “I'm sorry Gilbert, maybe this was crazy.”

 

The thing was. Prussia had searched the world and never met anyone like the shy indigo eyed nation. He did want easy, he didn't want simple, he didn't need just anyone.

Tossing off the bed sheets the east German wasn't going to waste another moment on what if's or could haves. He had his dreaming days behind him and Prussia never was a man who sat and let opportunities pass him by. If had to live one more month, week, or day with out touch those sweet soft lips he was damn sure he was going to die.

Rushing around the basement he hastily packed a bag and tore up the stairs. The Prussian was kind enough to scribble on a post it the key to his whereabouts and slap said missive on his brothers bedroom door before taking off for the Berlin Airport.

Who cares if you have to sit through a 12 hour flight when their was only one thing he could think about. Maybe this wasn't right, maybe he'd lost his mind.... Gilbert just grinned at his own reflection in the window seat glass as the horizon lit up over the ocean.

 

Who cares. He thought, I'd rather be mad than be with out him.

Mathew was just sitting down to a lunch when a loud banging from his front door caught his attention.

 

“Alfred didn't say he was coming by did he?” He looked down to question the tiny polar bear at his side. Kuma just shrugged his shoulders and when back to the kitchen to steal a few of his owners pancakes.

 

Opening the door he found the last person he thought he'd see, standing there in the cold landscape in nothing more than a ratty pair of joggers and a tank top.

 

“Prussia what are you doing here!”

 

“Freezing to death?”

 

“Get in!! “ He ushered the trembling man in to the fire, “What are you really doing here I didn't think I'd see you till the next meeting.”

 

“I couldn't wait that long.” The other blurted out before Mathew could say anything he had a shivering Prussian in his arms. “I love you Birdie. I don't care who knows it! You are so awesome and sweet and sexy and I want you to be mine!”

 

“Gilbert...” his protest cut off by a rough and demanding kiss. Maybe they could talk about this later.

 


	24. Someday (BritishBros w/ !frUk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Someday by Nickelback

It isn't easy to be a single parent, it's even harder when you're still a kid yourself.

Alistair Kirkland didn't have much an option though, his father had walked away right after his youngest brother was born and now his mother had died. Here was 17-year-old boy who had to be mother and father to a pack of younger boys.

 

William who was 15 wasn't much trouble but had always been a sensitive soul. It hurt when he watched the young boy double down on his homework to get a scholarship far away from their drafty old house in Edinburgh. Maybe he was partially to blame for that but what else could he do, he couldn't just let the lot of them run wild.

Then there was the twins, Patrick and Dylan age 12. That hellish pair would turn his red hair white before they could get into a pub legal. Alistair was sure of it, between the firecrackers and screaming he had to some how keep them in school and at least partially mud free on the daily.

Lastly, Arthur age 6, the baby of the family and a daydreamer. Artty loved fairy tales and believed him when he said their mama was gone because the Lord needed an extra angel in heaven.

 

If only their biggest problems could be school and clean clothes. Instead, it was having enough food to eat and keeping the lights on. Before long it was why William didn't want to come home for the holidays and the twins getting arrest for petty theft. With a now 27 year old Alistair trying not crack both of their skulls because if he'd told them once he'd told them a 1000 times.

 

Arthur...well Arthur was just sort of lost in the shuffle. He when from a bright eyes boy to stroppy teenager with bright green dye in his hair and a ring in his nose. One that didn't hesitate to tell his dear brother to kiss his ass because “You're not my father.” was already a worn out tune.

 

Even so, for all the fights and swears and broken things when Artty found himself laying in an alley outside a nightclub barely alive he begged a passerby to call his brother.

 

Alistair wanted to be angry, hell he spent most days angry and more than a fair few at the bottom of a whiskey bottle lamenting his lost youth. Still, he sat there by his wee bother and held a too thin hand wondering how it was that this one out of all of them had gone down so far so fast.

 

There was a lot he wished he could say to Arthur, a lot he needed to say. Maybe someday he could make it alright...but not right now.

 

Right now he needed to help get the kid out of the gutter and back on his feet.

 

That's how things went with the Kirkland clan, William made good – an accomplished barrister in Wales. The twins...God love em, they were a rowdy pair but they managed to hold down construction jobs and were saving up to open their pub. Alistair, well he did odd jobs in the village and was caretaker for one of tourist castles. The pay wasn't bad, Arthur had gone off to some music school in France.

They didn't talk much.

It would nearly 7yrs until he saw him again, standing in front of his house with a guitar case over one shoulder looking like he hadn't slept a wink. A beat up looking ford with at least 4 different paint colors parked on the curb, and a french girl who had to be 8months gone if not ready to pop that very day by the looks of it.

 

“Brother...I..we, need your help..please.”

 

“get in here for ye catch yer death, you to missy.” Yeah...maybe someday.

 

 


	25. American witch (2pUSA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> American Witch by Rob Zombie

Sometimes you just got get out there and fuck shit up.

 

Going out in the desert on the plateaus under the star filled sky she could feel the vibrations through the ground. Or maybe it was the Everclear, who the fuck knows but he was going to light some shit on fire and commune with fucking nature!

 

A bonfire so high you could probably see it from space and a group of about 2...300 drunk collage kids all dancing around with neon pain on their naked bodies dancing around the flames and painting the canyons with beautiful shadows.

 

There was a time he would have been tossed right on the fire for doing this kind of thing, Goddess bless those days were gone.

 

A beautiful girl crawls up to him with dirt on her legs and an a smile on her lips. “Blessed be sister.” he'll whisper and lick the taste of rum from her teethe. The hard bod behind him strokes his flanks and whispers in tongues so ancient that the new world would bleed from the ears just to remember. “Blessed be brother.”

 

They'll scream and howl at the moon, fornicate on the ground and bleed for shits and giggles.

 

Sure...they might be in lock up before dawn but it was worth it.

 

Long live the American Witch.

 

 


	26. Somewhere only we know. (Canada &America)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Somewhere only we know- Lily Allen

When life is too hard to take, the news to bad and the work too much. Sometimes he leaves his home and drives out farther than anyone else will go. Parking on a service road under a grove or ancient trees, he sits behind the wheel a moment and wonders if this was a good idea or not. When was the last time he made this drive?

 

Walking down the now overgrown trail deeper into the forest. Matthew stands by the river for a moment just enjoying the soft sounds of water rushing over stones. The soft sounds like welcoming whispers.

 

Taking the the stepping stones step by step to the other side of the creek and down another more narrow trail that would have been easy enough to over look. It was a long walk but healing in its quiet breeze and soft crush of leaves beneath his feet. Finally he came to the place that his heart had been calling for him. Kneeling down on the sacred earth he reached out and touched the old tree before him. It was big and wide standing here for hundreds of years. The place she loved most...the place she sat and watched them romp in the fields before finally fading away.

 

Mathew felt a touch on his shoulder, how long had he been here? He wasn't sure but looking up to see his brothers smiling face he knew it must have been sometime, if the sunset was enough to go by.

 

“How did you know?” he asked as Alfred knelt down beside him.

 

“I just felt it, can't explain it but it happens sometimes. I feel it more when I'm west or in Yellowstone, but for some reason when I got up I just needed to be here. Saw your truck and knew you must have felt it too.”

 

“I miss her.” Mathew said carding his fingers through the mossy earth.

 

Alfred put an arm around his brother. “I miss her too. I'm sure she knows that, but she never really left us. Remember what she used to say, she's all around us, the wind in our hair...”

 

“The sun on our cheeks..”

 

“Right.” Alfred smiled “She's always with us. And when we need her most we can come here to our special place.”

 

“Somewhere only we know...”

 


	27. Food feud Chatroom

France has entered the chat

Iceland has entered the chat

japan has entered the chat

America has entered the chat

Sweden has entered the chat

Scotland has entered the chat

 

Iceland: What are we doing here.

France: I have invited you here because I am tired of the pursecution I recieved for my Escargot!

America: What the hell bro! you get butt hurt cause we laugh at your snail eating ass?

France: At least I do not eat testicals!!!

Iceland: Bet he did last night.

Scotland: HAHAHA

 

France has shared "Mountain Oysters"

 

Sweden: Is this chicken nuggets?

America: SHUT UP!

France: BULL BALLS!

 

Iceland:....

Japan:.......T_T

Scotland:...I would eat them.

America: Thank you uncle Scotty

 

France has share "Puffin heart"

 

Iceland: Thats not me!! its the people not me!!

Sweden: Does Mr Puffin know?

France:MUAHAHAHHA FEEL THE SHAME

 

Iceland has left the chat

 

Japan: France-san why are you so angry?

Scotland: Cause he's got a cheese wheel up his arse.

France: If by cheese wheel  you mean your brother

America:Oh god I'm gonna barf...

 

France has shared "Surstromming"

 

Sweden: mmmmm

 

Japan:No.

 

Sweden has left the chat

 

France has shared "Tuna eyeballs"

 

France: You were saying Japan

 

Japan:...but it taste like squid after it's boiled....

 

America: Dude...that doesn't make it better

Scotland :Aye ,that's worse lad.

 

Japan has left the chat

 

France has share "Haggis"

 

Scotland:That's it..I know where you live! Alfred, get ya wee brother we goin to war!

 

FRance has left the chat

Scotland has left the chat

america has left the chat


	28. Boy (!FA!CE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Boy by Lee Brice

Arthur worried, of course he worried, it was his job to worry. It was every parents job to worry, and he was no different. When he and Marlene brought home the twins it was all he could do was to leave Alfred and Madeline alone for the night to sleep. All he wanted to do was just watch them and make sure they were still breathing.

 

Over the years his this sense of constant vigilance never really waned. He was there to 'attempt to' intimidate Maddies first boyfriend, and take photos at her prom. She was a sweet girl who never gave them trouble.

 

Then there was the boy.

 

Alfred seemed to constantly have trouble on his mind, he was wild and getting into scrapes left and right.

  
_“You think you know it all don't you ! Think your ten feet tall and bulletproof.”_

 

Arthur felt like he was constantly giving lectures, but all the while he knew these days wouldn't last. Just like the days when he could fit them both in his arms, carry them on his shoulders, taking the training wheels off their bikes.

 

Even those moments when he felt like pulling out his hair he knew...the day would come when it wasn't his place to tell his son what to do and where to be. Just like the day he packed up the car and sent them off to collage. Watching his child one after the other grow up and get married.

 

Then the day came when he stood next to his once reckless and boisterous son, standing at a hospital viewing window looking at his first grandson.

  
“He'll think he knows it all..you know?” the older man smirked

 

Alfred rubbed a tear from his eye. “Ten foot tall and bulletproof..”

 


	29. My Church (America)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Maren Morris - My Church

_**I’ve cussed on a Sunday** _   
_**I’ve cheated and I’ve lied** _   
_**I’ve fallen down from grace** _   
_**A few too many times** _

 

 

He's not perfect, Alfred would never say that he was. Like we all do he has his bad days, hell...he's had bad years. The economy tanking, prejudice, civil unrest, depression, joblessness, drought, fires, war,and everything in between. But ever since Henry Ford rolled out that model T he's found a unique kind of magic that can only be found behind a wheel and an open road.

 

  
_**But I find holy redemption** _   
_**When I put this car in drive** _   
_**Roll the windows down and turn up the dial** _

 

It was November 17th 1908, she was a jet black 'Tin Lizzie' and cost him $850. She was worth every penny . That car only got up to 45mph, but it felt like flying out on a dirt road with all four cylinders charging away under the hood. Dusting flying up and howling out over the wind with a smile as wide as the Dakota skies. 

 

Alfred would have to entertain himself until the 30's when the game changes and radios made there way into automobiles. What a time to be alive.

_**Can I get a hallelujah** _   
_**Can I get an amen** _   
_**Feels like the Holy Ghost running through ya** _   
_**When I play the highway FM** _   
_**I find my soul revival** _   
_**Singing every single verse** _   
_**Yeah I guess that’s my church** _

 

America wished he could recall a fond memory of a Lincoln or Chrysler for the first time he sang along with an FM Dial. Truth was it was on of England's cars, a little green Jaguar that could hit 100 if you really opened her up. He can still lose his eyes and smell the rain soaked soil of the English countryside. 

 

Maybe he was in love with the horsepower before but if anything sealed his fate that was it. There was a kind of freedom that you can find by pressing down on a gas peddle and just taking off to who knows were. Just you and a fine tuned machine. The hum under the seat or the steady strum of of your favorite song throbbing through the seats.

 

 

_**When Hank brings the sermon** _   
_**And Cash leads the choir** _   
_**It gets my cold cold heart burning** _   
_**Hotter than a ring of fire** _   
_**When this wonderful world gets heavy** _   
_**And I need to find my escape** _   
_**I just keep the wheels rolling, radio scrolling** _   
_**'Til my sins wash away** _

 

_****_****One of his most love girls, they are girls of course because you have to treat a car like a beautiful woman, was a 1959 Cadillac coupe deville. He called her 'Black beauty' and she had 325 horses.  That one had a special place in his hear because he drove her for years, he was in that car when heard John was gone. Pulling over to the side of the road and crying like his heart was torn out of his chest. Thinking about poor Jackie and little Patrick,Caroline and John Jr., while he gripped the wheel and damned himself for not making it into to Dallas on time.

Not every memory was a bad one, he was in Beauty when he read the very first issue of Rolling Stones Magazine in 67, had her parked out side of a meeting and just needed to get away for a bit. Mattie followed him out and they laughed and debated music in the articles until it was time to head back inside and debate more important things.

 

 

_**Can I get a hallelujah** _   
_**Can I get an amen** _   
_**Feels like the Holy Ghost running through ya** _   
_**When I play the highway FM** _   
_**I find my soul revival** _   
_**Singing every single verse** _   
_**Yeah I guess that’s my church** _

 

Over 100 years may have passed, but somethings never change. Now when he climbs in the drivers side of his Ford F150, and turns on the xm radio he can pick out any decade and relive every long drive or short trip. He can sing along to the _Wallbash Cannon ball_ , _Seasons in the sun, Your Still the one,_ Or turn it over to the current hits and enjoy a one man show of _Body like a back road._ No matter how he's feeling, how bad things may get - he'll always have this. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, This is me. No matter how crummy i feel there is some sort of magic about driving down a two lane highway out in the middle of nowhere on a warm day with the windows down just singing out every feeling you can't speak. 10/10 recommend .


	30. Best Day of my life (America &Cananda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by American Authors - Best Day Of My Life

"You're mopey....mr mopey.." Alfred said as he leaned over the sofa poking his brother in the cheek.

 Mathew slapped at the offending digit and glanced up "I am not."

   
"Hell to the nah nah, get up loser. We're going on an adventure!"

* * *

There's something really great about having just one wonderful day, the kinda day where nothing adult really matters. For once you're not thinking about bills or obligations. It's just you and that one gloriously weird person who just gets it! 

Alfred was that person for his brother Matthew.

Mattie was the quiet one who was responsible and, a good listener and civil servant. Mattie was just the guy to call when you needed help moving or to help little old ladies cross the street.

 

Alfred...well he was the guy who brought the beer and was voted most likely to break a bone after the phrase 'watch this!'. 

 

Of course, that's kind of what made Alfred's adventures the best. They started the day by peeling out of the driveway with the sun roof open and music blasting. There was no way he couldn't smile. A morning of wondering around town acting like fools and getting kicked out of a few shops before ending up at a bar. Kicking back a few cold ones and they headed to a tattoo parlor. In the morning this might seem like a ridiculous idea but right now it seemed great!

The artist looked a little funny at the pair of them when Alfred asked for a red white and blue cluster of stars on his butt, but did it anyway. Matthew wasn't much better with a maple leaf branded on his left rump cheek. Not like anyone would see that, ok maybe a certain Prussian might get a kick out of that later but...Mattie wasn't one to kiss and tell.

 

From the Tattoo parlor back out into the street where they walked  half shoving and laughing each other on there way  down to the local park.  Alfred convinced him they were not to old for the playground...then he got stuck in tube slide and Mattie had to run to a gas station and buy about 6 bottles of dish soap to grease his brother to freedom.

 

At least Alfred smelled like lavender now.

 

That just meant it was time for what the elder twin called "Natures shower" and the pair of them ran and jumped in a lake. It was amazing they didn't get arrested. 

 

Walking soggily back to town now sober and smiling as the sunset, Mathew drove back home with the music at a more respectable volume while Alfred reclined the seat and hung his feet out of the window. 

"So, verdict? Thoughts? "

 

Mathew just smiled. "Best day ever, thanks bro."

 

"Anytime."


	31. Boys Just wanna have Fun! (Awesome Trio)

There are people in this world, that for the safety of others eyes - should never meet.   
That was true for Alfred, Gilbert, and Matthias.  The self proclaimed Awesome trio.

Add a liberal pour of alcohol, and things get stupid. Of course if you ask the idiots in question they would all declare their exploits a success. Regardless of pending charges.

 

Like going streaking after a meeting because it was being held near the beach in Spain and someone pointed out that it was a nude beach. Not that that meant get nude at the hotel near the beach. But hey...it was after 5pm and there was sangria involved. So yeah, everyone got an eyeful as Gilbert's pale white ass ran full pelt through the lobby followed by pasty Dane and a California sun kissed American. All three men where shouting "We're going streaking!!!!" in there home languages.

Or maybe the time they all got drunk and climbed the eifle tower only to get stuck and have Denmark throw up on passer byes until Francis finally called his fire department and glared at the three of them. "Gilbert....I actually expected this. Alfred, I expected better from you, Arthur and I are very Disappointed. Matthias....Lukas is outside, I'm sorry."

 

Maybe they never learned despite how much trouble they tended to get into. It certainly didn't stop them from urinating off London Bridge, or pressing their asses to the glass walls of Kanagawa Institute of Technology Workshop. 

 

Were they classy? Maybe not...but they always had fun.


	32. Courageous (German brothers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Courageous by Casting crowns
> 
> Warning: This is a religious piece, if Christianity offends you please skip this work. I had no intention of making a religious statement here I only meant to speak of comfort found in a higher power.

It's hard when someone you love is struggling. You want more than anything to help them but have no idea how. It's a helpless feeling that eats away at you, we all have felt it, that moment when you wish they were small enough to take in your arms and save from all the pain. However, you can't always be there to protect them, you can't push away their problems or take them away.

 

Perhaps the one thing you can do, is put in someone else hands. Greater hands.

 

* * *

 

Gilbert didn't know what else to do. Ever since his brother had come back from deployment he hadn't been the same.

 

There was so much anger and sadness in the young man who he used to carry on his shoulders. Ludwig just wasn't like he was before, and a part of Gilbert feared that he never would be. But what could he do? They hadn't really grown up in a touchy feely type of house. Their fathers version of 'I love you' was – food in the fridge and a roof over your head. It was one of those things you knew because the old man wasn't a jerk or anything. He just wasn't all hugs and after school specials either.

 

Their mother though, Gilbert wished Luddy could have remembered her. She was like light and sunshine exploded on a person and created this bubbling smiling being that smelled like cake and laughed soo loud.

 

Watching his brother struggle was painful, but one thing occurred to him – something his mother always said. “You can always ask for help, even if its not me or your Vatti. No matter where you are you can for help.”

 

She had been faithful to every Mass until the day she died. That tradition had gone with her for the most part. Sure, the old man would dress them up for Christmas and Easter but that was about it. Still, something about her words stuck out to him as he stared at his little brothers closed bedroom door.

 

Ludwig hadn't left the house in days or showered, he only ate if you force him and he prowled around at night checking the windows and doors. Gilbert knew he wasn't even sleeping in the bed – but on the floor with the dogs surrounding him. The man looked constantly tense and couldn't even stand the TV turned up too loud.

 

“ _You can always ask for help, you just have to be brave enough to give it all over to someone who knows better.”_

 

So for the first time in over 20 years, Gilbert  _ Beilschmidt _ got down on his knees and spoke from the heart, he cried out to whomever was listening. “I know I'm not the best person, and I know I haven't been to church in a long time. But I know you, and you know me and Luddy. He needs help, I need help. I'm not asking for you to make it better I'm just asking for you to show me the way. Guide me, help me save my brother. Please”

* * *

  
Answers don't always come when you want them to, or in the way you expect them to come. Gilbert still struggled with helping his brother, going so far as to bodily dragging the larger male outside into the sun and forcing him to reconnect with friends. 

 

Then Gilbert found himself tiredly walking through a grocery store one evening and spotted a bin of discount books. He wasn't a big reader but that 80% off sign made him peek in anyway. There on the top of the pile was a book about living with PTSD. He picked it up and flipped through the pages, it was a story written by a former Vietnam veteran and in the back held numbers for service member and family help lines. Something in him shivered and he tossed the book into the cart. It was worth a look. 

 

Learning what your up against, about the resources available, the real face of something people don't talk about. It gave him courage to try and strength to be what his brother needed. Being able to get over himself for a moment and despite the cold upbringing they shared, Gilbert sat on his brothers bedside and held the man as he cried.

 

“It's ok Luddy...I'm here. Big bruder won't leave. We'll get through this, just have faith.”

 


	33. Love at first bite (America)

**The year was 1957, and for just 37cents you could taste ...freedom.**

Alfred sat in his car and gazed into the gloriousness unwrapped before him. Laid out like a angel in the neon glow of restaurant lights, her bun glistening.  Taking this all beef beauty in hand, he breathed deeply of the succulent aroma. The ambiance of soft music from the car radio - Johnny Mathis crooning out the love ballad 'chances are'. It was perfect.

He felt a soft smile meet his lips as he sang along gazing at this pinnacle of food production. "Chances are 'cause I wear a silly grin .The moment you come into view. Chances are you think that I'm in love with you"  Squeezing the bun gently allowing a ruby red hit of ketchup to peek over the lettuces.  " Just because my composure sort of slips. The moment that your lips meet mine!!!." Leaning in slowly to allow the heat to wash over his lips.

 

And then..oh and then... He whispers softly. "Where have you been all my life, oh beautiful Whopper. Maybe this is a little soon but." He bites his lip. "I think i love you."

  
The first bite was heaven. Like hiving his taste buds enveloped in a warm hug of flavor. Sure Alfred thought he liked Burgers before...but not like this. This was perfection between a sesame seed bun.

To bad everyone around was getting really uncomfortable watching a grown man lick a burger and whisper sweet nothings to it.


	34. Burn it to the ground (RusAmeCan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Burn it to the ground - Nickelback  
> Innuendo and language. Taboo kissing. No smut.

Ivan wasn't about to question whatever God had chosen to bless Russia with the two very drunken northamerican brothers.

He definitely wasn't going to say no when the handsome twins knocked on the door of his hotel room.

The day had been a long one and he was about to enjoy a drink and perhaps a long hot shower when the two showed up. Smiling and giggling as America reached out from the door, grasping his scarf and pulling him into a dirty whiskey flavored kiss. At first Ivan had thought it a prank but when shy Canada moved in after kissing him again...well if this was a joke Russia wouldn't mind. 

Looking around the hall way, Ivan hadn't seen any other nation lingering. Then again, most would be in their rooms at the late hour. So he ushered the twins inside. 

Alfred fell back on the bed dragging Matthew with him. He whispered far to loud. "Told ya...that commie is sexy as fuck. It took all my strength not to suck him of under the table today....fuck I bet he's hung like a pony!" 

"Alfie...really?" 

Ivan arched a brow . Sure, there had been a time long ago, too long ago, when the younger nation had been wide eyes and innocent . when Ivan had thought on how Alfred or his quiet brother might look spread out beneath him. Of course he hadn't thought the other would have been nearly this receptive. 

"I am thinking Amerika . you have had too much to drink da? You too Kannada. " he said trying to be kind . it would be easy enough to have his way with them. Yet the morning would be too awkward.

"Mmmm. Ruski we wanna play." Alfred slured and pulled his brother close. "Tell him Mattie tell him how we had a little game drinky and decided we wanted that big psycho's. Dick!"

Canada blushed and looked up biting his lip. " he's telling the truth.we ...we are a little drunk but.." 

" you really gonna say no to this?" America grabbed his brother and kissed him hard. 

Ivan had to admit . even in his filthiest dreams he hadn't been blessed with such taboo beauty. Perhaps being a gentleman was over rated.


	35. Make it rain (ScotFran )

Pulling up her coat collar against the rain and freezing wind. This was wrong...she knew that but still she walked down the cobble stone path to the familiar pub. The amber lit windows beckoned her in from the cold and with a last glance to the street she enters.

Marian swiftly removed her coat and gloves, feeling the feeling return to her chilled limbs. Giving her fingers a shake before folding the outer garment over one arm. She was early. The clock on the wall was just a quarter past nine but she couldn't wait any longer.

Another pang of guilt laces through her heart. Thinking of her husband she left sleeping on the sofa and the twin boys tucked in their beds. She shouldn't have come here.

Part of her wants to turn around and flee this place, flee the familiar nod of the bar keep who is already reaching for her favored bottle of wine. It's too late now, but maybe she can go home tonight. Maybe just one drink for courage and she can end it. Yes, just one drink.  
  


It's 10 till 10 when the door opens and the little bell over the entryway tinkles its welcoming jingle. A few patrons raise their heads momentarily before looking away. One set of blue eyes remain transfixed on the man who just entered. A shock of red hair and green eyes that are nearly a glow in the warm lights of the tavern. Just one drink she tells her self. Just one drink and I'll tell him. Just one drink and his will never happen again.

  
  


Then one drink turns into two and they talk about whats happened since the last time they met – hardly a week ago. He tells her how beautiful she looks and it warms something inside.

 

When was the last time Arthur told her she was beautiful? When was the last time he had a kind word at all? It seemed his work kept him busy and angry most of the time, she understood how hard it could be working for the government and babysitting politicians. Still...if he could just touch her. Could just kiss her goodbye or call her from work. Anything would do, anything to let her know she was more than just a glorified maid. That she was worth more than to bare him sons and keep the plants watered.  
  


Perhaps then she wouldn't be here, worse she wouldn't be looking into eyes so much like his. This was wrong. It was so wrong.

  
  


Thunder claps outside as the patrons begin to pay their tabs and rush to escape the worst of the down pour. Taxi's are called and she looks to him and knows...deep in her heart that she's isn't coming home tonight. Another lie about a sick friend needing her. An alibi her husband never cares to question.

  
  


If he only knew.

  
  


The pay the tab and ask the bar keep if there are any rooms upstairs, of course there is. The old man knows Alistair and Marian is almost sure he knows Arthur as well. How could he not...they are brothers after all. They grew up in this town and she was the one that was the interloper. The pretty french girl with her dark blonde hair and accent. It made her sick to know that half the village probably knew what she was up to. Everyone but Arthur.

  
  


“Come on love, your shaking.” He says wrapping those strong arms around her. It hurts how good it feels. Everything about him is intoxicating. The smell of his skin the taste of his lips. It's all too much and not enough.

  
They should stop and she knows it. He knows it too and yet...and yet they peel the other out of their clothes and touch and kiss. Hands traversing warm muscles and fingernails scratching paths to insight sweet mewls of pleasure. They should stop, but they don't.

  
  


Rain pummels the roof and thunder shakes the old building as they fall into bed once again. A filthy sweat slicked embrace as she wraps around him like a snake and arches her bare chest into his.

  
  


“Alistair.. Oh oui!” Her breathless cries bounce of the walls with the cresting downpour just beyond the windows. “'arder! Mon amour! 'arder!”

  
A grin pains the redheads face as he growls into her neck. “Leave him Lass, you can have this any time you please. Jus' leave.” His words break as he tosses her on to the bed springs and pulls her legs up to her shoulders. Adorning her ankle bones with delicate kisses before taking her once again. Looking into her eyes and pouring every once of intent to the wish he knows she won't grant him.

 

If only I had met him first. The thought come again just as it has for the 100th time. She can't leave though, she can still remember the love she felt for her husband and still morns its loss. As much as this time and this pleasure fills her with joy what it does not give her...is love.

  
They curl up together in the afterglow and he whispers sweet words against her neck. Tells her how he could take care of her and the boys, how he would love them like his own. How happy he could make her.

  
  


She pretends to have fallen asleep.

  
  


It's early morning quarter to 6 when she wakes up and watches him sleep. She feels badly for what she's about to do but knows it's for the best. Leaving a note graced with a ruby red kiss on the night table and dressing in silence.

  
Marian will tell herself this won't happen again. Even so, as she walks through wet streets back home, she knows the next time he calls it will be the same. She just hopes it will rain then to, that it can wash away this sin.

 


	36. We aren't monsters (ruscan)

 

People have secrets, that's just life. People keep secrets for different reasons. All of these reasons are completely valid-  whether it's embarrassment or protect someone else. If it's just anxiety about how the truth might effect others opions or self preservation. Our secrets can be good or bad. It's these unspoken parts of our lives that make us who we are.

 

But what happens when those parts are exposed. Ready or not, you have to adapt and hope that the thing you feared coming to light won't destroy you. If does...then you have to be strong enough to keep going.

 

* * *

 

No one knew the weight of secrets more than Matthew Bonnefoy-Kirkland. His secret didn't just include him but his entire family.

 

The world wasn't as black and white as many thought it was. There was a shadowy world just beneath the surface were creatures that wore human faces lived. They just wanted the same life humans did. They had families and hopes for a better life. Many species had abandoned preying on humans just to achieve that goal. Including Matthew's kind.

 

Werewolves.

 

Mattie left the packlands,that his Uncle Alistair was alpha over, and went out into the world. He wanted more than living quietly under charms. He wanted his world to be bigger. So with that in mind the young man left home to make his own way.

 

Ending up with a job in the forestry department of Canada had felt like a dream. It gave him just enough privacy and yet allowed him to live a normal life. Meeting the handsome Russian conservationist had been a bonus.

 

* * *

 

Ivan was studying the habits of the wild wolf packs in the forest. He was a tall quiet man who smiled a lot. His thick accent and awkward mannerisms unfortunately made most people nervous. Not Mattie though. He found the man to be a gentle giant.

 

Somewhere along the way that friendship had become more. When that changed Matthew began to worry. If he let this man in then Ivan would become curious about Matthews habits. What would happen if he was discovered?

 

Mattie wanted to believe that he could keep the secret and for months he had. But Ivan wasn't blind and worried for his boyfriend. Matthew would take trios every month -alone. He never wanted Ivan to accompany him and when the shy man would return he looked so worn. Then there were the scars. Ivan noticed them the first time they made love. Matthew's body was littered with scars.

 

Of course, he worked in the wilderness and Ivan himself had an impressive collection of marks from his time in the forests.  However, not this many. Not so old looking. He was worried about the quiet man's mental state. Was Mattie hurting himself?

 

With his mind made up Ivan waited for Matthew to head out for his monthly trip. He gave the blonde a half a days head start before he started tracking him.

 

Night had just begun to fall when Ivan found Matthew's camp. Or rather...cave. What he saw he wasn't prepared for.

 

* * *

 

Mathew was naked chaining himself up to large bolders.  Ivan wanted to run in and demand answers but then....the moon crested over the forest canopy.

 

After that moment. Nothing would be the same.

 

Watching someone you love suffering is never easy. Watching them become a monster....is impossible.

 

Ivan was frozen as Matthew's body contorted, skin stretched, and bones popped. What was left after wasbt a man but not like any animal he had ever seen.

 

In that horrible moment their eyes met and beast howled out a mournful sound.

 

Even so. When everything in the Russian told him to run. Told him the thing he was looking at could rip him to shreds he didn't. Even when it yanked at the chains and clawed at the ground...he just...stood there.

 

Ivan waited all night just a few yards away. He never stopped watching and he never left. When morning came and Matthew changed back it was harder to watch.

 

Slender limbs covered in bruises and cuts. Writs raw from the unforgiving metal cuffs. Matthew looked up at him with so much shame on his face.

 

Perhaps Ivan should have left then . There was no telling how much a discovery like this would be worth. He was a scientist wasn't he? Yet....this was Mattie. Sweet soft spoken Matthew who made pancakes and laughed at everything when he was drunk. This was his sweet love, the love that had saved him from such loneliness.

 

There was only one thing to do.

 

So Ivan stood up and walked into the cave. He serched Matthew's gear for the keys and unlatched the cuffs. He pulled the man into his arms and held him. "I don't care what you are. You told me I wasn't a monster Mattie...and neither are you."


	37. Not my Pancakes (PruCan) *Omegaverse*

There was some great things about being pregnant. Like how you had a little life growing inside you, how it was the truest and purest expression of love between you and the one you loved. There was also some really shit things about it. Like having to pee all the time and swollen ankles. Oh..and all the vomiting.  That was a whole lot of not fun.

 

Mattie was pretty lucky when it came to his and Gilbert's first child. When they decided to try for a baby it happened right away, and as the weeks progressed his symptoms were minimal. At least until this morning. This morning that started like so many morning before it. This beautiful unsuspecting morning when everything would take a fiery nose dive into hell.

* * *

 

Gilbert wanted to be sweet and gotten up early to make breakfast in bed for his little Birdie. The Prussian had been absolutely beaming since he found out he was going to be a father and all he wanted to do was make sure his lover was comfortable. So the east German woke up early and headed into the kitchen to cook up a nice big fluffy stack of the Canadians favorite food. Pancakes.  Lovingly mixing up the batter and dropping each one into the skillet until golden perfection was achieved. Staking them up on a plate with a healthy coating of the finest Maple syrup. Gilbert was really proud of himself.  Placing the flapjacks on a bed tray along with a cold glass of milk and a red rose  next to the napkins. Oh yes he was going to be alpha of the year for this one folks!

Entering the bedroom just as his little blond omega was just stretching and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Gilbert smiled and set the tray down, leaning over to capture a first kiss. "Morning Birdie. Your awesome Alpha made you breakfast!" He congratulated himself and placed the tray over his loves lap.

"Oh Gil thank you so..." Matthew pause as the sweet fresh sent hit his nose, only....it wasn't so good as it usually was . In fact the overly sugary maple mixed with butter did something heinous to his olfactory system and triggered his gag reflex with  a vengeance. "Oh ..no ..no... Move it! move it!!!" Matthew jostled the try nearly upsetting the glass of milk. Gilbert was thankfully quick enough to move the breakfast offering as his omega bolted out of bed and straight for the bathroom.

* * *

 

"Not my pancakes." Mathew cried as Gilbert held back his hair. The poor dear had tried a 2nd time to be in the presence of his former beloved breakfast food. He didn't even make it though lifting the fork before his empty stomach clenched painfully.

"I'm so sorry Birdie, maybe the baby wants wurst or Potatoes? I can make you some potatoes? "

 

Matthew sniffed mournfully looking out to the bedroom where the abandoned try sat on the night table. "You went to all that trouble for me..I couldn't ask you to do it again."

 

"Oh Liebling...you're worth it to me." Gilbert kissed the crown of his mates head. "I'll make you some potato cakes you need to eat something." He reached under the sick male and patted his stomach. "You bee good for Muttie and and let him eat this time ok?"

Mathew laughed and leaned back against the German's chest. "I love you ya know that?"

"Of course you do. I'm awesome."

 


	38. Anything to say hello (PRUCAN)

He was beautiful, he was light and sun and everything right with the world. He was graceful and intelligent and....couldn't hear a word Gilbert was saying.

Ok so maybe that last bit wasn't so bad, in fact if you were to ask the the east Germans friends  they would probably tell you that not hearing Gilbert's voice would be a blessing. He wasn't exactly what one would call a vocal song bird...unless said bird was a vulture.

Gilbert's current and largest problem was that he was head over heals in love with a blond hair boy at his college. Matthew Williams, a transfer student from Canada.  Who was also deaf, this of course hadn't stopped Matthew from excelling in all of his classing and making it onto the college's hockey team. What it did unfortunately hinder was Gilbert's ability to flirt.

Mathew could read lips fairly well, but the German accent was so thick and mispronounced enough words that it made the act difficult but Matthew did try. The white haired man had approached him trying to strike up conversation and unfortunately the confusion was ...too much.  Finally, As a last ditch effort - Gilbert offered his phone number with a note that said  'Hey we should text some time and maybe hang out!' .

This tactic worked well enough the pair of them texted back and forth for a few days before scheduling a date at a local coffee house. Gilbert came prepared with a pen and a note book for words Mathew found difficult to understand. Still Gilbert thought he could do better, there was something so special about Matthew that the other man deserved to have a normal conversation . This is what led to Gilbert deciding to learn Sign language.

Gilbert's friends and family were impressed that he thought so much of Matthew to go to the local library and pick up a stack of books and instructional tapes on the subject. A few of them even joined in to help better communicate with their new found friend. Matthew of course was very touched by the gesture. This had earned Gilbert his first kiss.

Years later people would comment that Matthew was not only the best thing that ever happened to Gilbert, but also the best thing that ever happened to their ears.


End file.
